parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle
Cast (do not edit!) *Twilight Sparkle as Thomas *Spike as Edward *Applejack as Henry *Rainbow Dash as Gordon *Rarity as James *Pinkie Pie as Percy *Fluttershy as Toby *Starlight Glimmer as Duck *Sweetie Drops as Donald *Lyra Heartstrings as Douglas *Amethyst Star as Oliver *Trixie as Diesel *Diamond Tiara as Bill *Silver Spoon as Ben *Sunset Shimmer as Emily *Benson (from Regular Show) as Bertie *Orange Swirl as Terence *Golden Harvest as Trevor *Big Macintosh as Boco *Photo Finish as Daisy *Sir Handel (from TTTE) as Mavis *Daring Do as Stepney *Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist as Salty *Zecora as Harvey *Skarloey (from TTTE) as Arry *Rheneas (from TTTE) as Bert (diesel) *Luke (from TTTE) as Fergus *Apple Bloom as Skarloey *Sweetie Belle as Rheneas *Duncan (from TTTE) as Sir Handel *Scootaloo as Peter Sam *Peter Sam (from TTTE) as Rusty *Rusty (from TTTE) as Duncan *Granny Smith as Duke *Twist as Freddie *Toola Roola as Mighty *Coconut Cream as Mac *Babs Seed as Luke *Sea Swirl as Arthur *Princess Cadence as Lady *Discord as Diesel 10 *Snips as Spatter *Snails as Dodge *Princess Celestia and Rolf (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Sir Topham Hatt/The Fat Controller *Winona as Toad *Steven Magnet as Derek *Spoiled Rich as Bulgy *Matilda as Elizabeth *Cranky Doodle Donkey as George *Comet Tail as Murdoch *Gilda as Spencer *Cherry Jubilee as Caroline *Angel as Cranky *Silver Shill as S.C.Ruffy *Princess Luna as Mr. Percival *Owlowiscious as Harold *Daisy as Rosie *Animals and Changelings as Troublesome Trucks *Parasprites as Narrow Gauge Troublesome Trucks *Grubber as Smudger *Garble as Bulstrode *Lily Valley as Stanley *Opalescence as The Spiteful Breakvan *Thomas (from TTTE) as Jack *Percy (from TTTE) as Alfie *Harvey (from TTTE) as Kelly *Stepney (from TTTE) as Byron *Oliver (from TTTE) as Oliver (The Pack) *Little Strongheart as Isobella *Duck (from TTTE) as Ned *Dumbbell as Max *Hoops as Monty *Edward (from TTTE) as Nelson *Score as Patrick *Toby (from TTTE) as Buster *Mike, Rex and Bert (from TTTE) as Horrid Lorries *Iron Will as D261/Class 40/Bowler/The Diesel *Rainbowshine as Whiff *Merry May as Scruff *Zephyr Breeze as Dennis *Tank as Jeremy *Maud Pie as Molly *Rumble as Billy *Octavia Melody as Belle *DJ-Pon-3 as Flynn *Blossomforth as Old Slow Coach *Lemon Hearts as Bash *Twinkleshine as Dash *Minuette as Ferdinand *Pound Cake as Annie *Pumpkin Cake as Clarabel *Cherry Berry as Rocky *Star Swirl as Proteus *Caramel as Hank *Shady Daze as Colin *Cheese Sandwich as Charlie *Parasol as Flora *Bulk Biceps as Hector *Peewee as Bertram *Shoeshine as Neville *Gummy as Captain *Flim as Den *Flam as Dart *Chief Thunderhooves as Norman *Braeburn as Paxton *Gizmo as Sidney﻿ *Gabby as Madge *Sunshower Raindrops as Butch *Tree Hugger as Hiro *Dr. Whooves as Victor *Derpy as Kevin *The Red Dragon as The Chinese Dragon *Berry Punch as Thumper *Princess Ember as Henrietta *Rose as Stafford *Shining Armor as Stephen *Pipsqueak as Porter *Cheerilee as Timothy *Sprinkle Meledy as Marion *Princess Skystar as Philip *Moon Dancer as Glynn *James (from TTTE) as Mike *Henry (from TTTE) as Rex *Gordon (from TTTE) as Bert *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Mr. Fergus Duncan *Future Twilight as Streamlined Thomas *Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash as Shooting Star Gordon *Spitfire as Flying Scotsman *Flash Sentry as Ashima *Capper as Beresford *Boyle as Merlin *Lix Spittle as Lexi *Squabble as Theo *Captain Celaeno as Frankie *Mullet as Hurricane *Smolder as Nia *Ocellus as Rebecca *Gallus as Hong Mei *Sandbar as Shankar *Yona as Tamika *Silverstream as Isla *Terramar as Emerson Note: Cast is WIP Gallery (WIP) Princess Twilight Sparkle ID S4E26.png|Twilight Sparkle as Thomas Spike-2.png|Spike as Edward Applejack S01E13 cropped.png|Applejack as Henry Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06 cropped.png|Rainbow Dash as Gordon Rarity as Rouge.png|Rarity as James Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Percy Fluttershy ID S1E17.png|Fluttershy as Toby Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer as Duck Bon-bon-sweetie-drops-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-0.35.jpg|Sweetie Drops as Donald Lyra Heartstrings ID S5E9.png|Lyra as Douglas Amethyst_Star_ID.png|Amethyst Star as Oliver Trixie ID S3E05.png|Trixie as Diesel Diamond Tiara ID S4E15.png|Diamond Tiara as Bill Silver Spoon ID S4E15.png|Silver Spoon as Ben Big McIntosh onstage ID S2E05.png|Big Macintosh as BoCo Photo_Finish_S1E20_thumb.png|Photo Finish as Daisy Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Mavis Daring Do ID S4E04.png|Daring Do as Stepney 516px-Sunset Shimmer id Equestria Girls.png|Sunset Shimmer as Emily Benson As Sergeant Jed.png|Benson as Bertie Tempest Shadow ID MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist as Salty Zecora id.png|Zecora as Harvey Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Arry Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Bert LukeattheHaltpromo.png|Luke as Fergus Apple Bloom ID S4E17.png|Apple Bloom as Skarloey Sweetie Belle ID S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle as Rheneas Scootaloo offering help crop S1E24.png|Scootaloo as Peter Sam MrDuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan as Sir Handel D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Rusty RustyCGIpromo.png|Rusty as Duncan Granny Smith ID S2E06.png|Granny Smith as Duke Twist smiles ID S1E12.png|Twist as Freddie Toola_Roola_and_Coconut_Cream_thumb_S7E14.png|Toola Roola and Coconut Cream as Mighty Mac Babs Seed.jpg|Babs Seed as Luke thumb.png|Sea Swirl as Arthur 225px-Princess_Cadance_ID_S4E11.png|Princess Cadence as Lady Discord ID S5E22.png|Discord as Diesel 10 Snips talks to Spike ID S1E06.png|Snips as Splatter Snails ID S1E06.png|Snails as Dodge Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png|Princess Celestia as Sir Topham Hatt Rolf.JPG|Rolf will also play Sir Topham Hatt in some scenes Orange_Swirl_ID_S2E22.png|Orange Swirl as Terence Golden_Harvest_ID_S5E18.png|Golden Harvest as Trevor